


say it.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Request: Main ship as Thorki and just a tad of Loki/Steve Rogers, with Thor saying "He's mine" or "You belong to me" (something along those lines), maybe a little smut but it's up to you.





	say it.

“You know, Loki, you’re not half-bad,” Steve says, and Loki leans back from him. His lips quirk into a small smile, and Thor can see the flattery on his face, the genuine  _gratitude_. He’s getting better at being an Avenger - better with every week that passes. 

“That only shows, Captain, that you are half paying attention.” Steve laughs, patting Loki’s shoulder, and although Rogers misses it, Thor does not: Loki’s lips part at the warm hand against him, and his smile becomes  _momentarily_  more shy. Thor cannot be angry at Steve, cannot be angry because of course, he does not  _know_  the subtleties of his relationship with Loki, of their... Link. 

Later, in the rooms they share together (two beds, one ever unused), Thor drags Loki’s trousers around his ankles, and he fucks Loki against the wall, keeping him impaled on the thickness of Thor’s cock, and Loki  _whines_ , grinding himself down onto the length within him and looking like he might just break apart, right here, forever more. 

“You belong to me,” Thor whispers in his ear, and Loki laughs, the sound low and harsh.

“I don’t belong to anybody.” Thor shoves him back against the wall by his throat, gripping tight at Loki’s neck, and Loki  _groans_ , pressing into the palm. There is no shyness here, no demurring glances or uncertain parts of lips. Loki  _craves_  this, craves Thor driving within him, Thor’s warmth against his body, and it is all he needs. 

“You belong to  _me_ ,” Thor repeats, and he drives into Loki all the wider, making him whine when he won’t let Loki reach for his straining little cock. “Say it.  _Say_  it, and perhaps I’ll let you come.”

“Are you so worried?” Loki asks breathlessly. “That I’ll let that spirit of American justice take me instead of you? I bet he’s--  _ungh--_  I bet he’s bigger.” Thor releases his hold on Loki’s neck, and Loki’s weight slides down the wall: all at once, he is impaled on Thor to the  _hilt_ , and he wails. 

“Say it,” Thor whispers. They stand just so, Loki pinned in place by his own weight, Thor unmoving, and it takes but twenty seconds, twenty seconds of Thor buried deeply in the cool, wet clench of Loki's cunt, before Loki  _crumples_.

“I belong to you,” he says lowly, mulishly. “I belong to  _you._  Now show me  **why**.”

And Thor does. He shows him again, and again, and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
